


Comedic Loves

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Alfred and Matthew make comparisons between their cats and Pepe le Pew cartoon characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comedic Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on what_the_fruk for the lovefest: France!cat is Pepe le Pew from Looney Tunes and England!cat his unfortunate furry feline "companion"
> 
> Maybe Francis and Arthur are watching this? Or maybe Alfred and Matthew are seeing it and comparing it to the cartoons they always see on tv XD
> 
> Also, motivation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ja66EOPw3-E I went about it a bit differently.

 

“You are ze corned beef to me, and I am ze cabbage to you.” The cartoon skunk was ravaged by the terrified wild cat, left dizzy and confused. A smile broke out on his face as he stood, the magic of Looney Toon cartoons healing all his wounds. “I like it! Come back! Ze corned beef does not run away from ze cabbage!” Matthew and Alfred shrieked with laughter, imagining one of their father’s roasts, burnt beyond recognition, chasing after their papa’s pristine cabbage.

Time and again, Pepe le Pew tried to woo the disguised wild cat, and time and again he failed. It left the twins rolling on the sofa, kicking their legs and holding their sides. “Boys, settle down! You’re going to break the bloody sofa. . .” Arthur looked into the living room with a critical frown. It was wonderful that his children enjoyed classic cartoons, but sometimes their enthusiasm could get out of hand.

That was their third sofa in as many years.

“Bonjour, mon cher.” Arthur was grabbed from behind and kissed on the neck. A familiar beard tickled the back of his neck, and an even more familiar “Oof!” followed Arthur’s elbow to the gut. 

“Welcome back, frog.”

“Arthur, you are always so energetic,” Francis chuckled, rubbing his sore midsection. He dropped his briefcase on the kitchen counter and hugged Arthur again, kissing his mouth until his hands were slapped with a wooden spoon. 

“Papa’s gettin’ in trouble,” Alfred whispered to his brother.

They watched with wide eyes, standing on the sofa. “But he keeps making Dad mad,” Matthew added.

“Brrrow!” A meow drew the boys’ attention to the floor. Arthur’s Scottish Fold sat up against the sofa, wanting attention but not willing to actively beg for it. Alfred took the cat under the forelegs and set him on his lap. He struggled a bit to settle properly on his legs, but once he was situated and getting the pets he felt he rightfully deserved, he purred.

“Crumpet’s been kinda clingy lately,” Alfred stated, playing with a folded ear. “It’s kinda weird.”

“He’s probably just trying to avoid Nova. They don’t get along much.” The younger twin looked behind them where their parents were still arguing and flirting with mild concern. 

Sometimes Arthur could get rough.

“Mew? Meow.” Francis’ long-haired white cat, Casanova but affectionately called Nova, jumped to the sofa arm and walked across Matthew’s lap, pausing to rub against this chest with loud purrs of love and adoration. The boy pet his head, happy for company, until Nova moved on to lean towards Alfred with curious sniffs at Crumpet.

Crumpet’s fur bristled; he hissed. Alfred tried to pull him away, but Crumpet ducked out of his arms and swatted at Nova. Nova meowed in response and followed him to the floor. The Fold curled up on himself, licking his feet and washing his face. Nova sat snugly beside him and groomed the back of his head.The short fur stood up in tiny spikes. 

The Fold suddenly lashed out with a threatening yowl, arching his back and bristling. Nova seemed to not notice and continued purring, walking around Crumpet to rub along his entire body in loving bliss. It seemed the hisses and growls were filtered out of the cat’s understanding, or perhaps he interpreted them as affection.

Whatever the case, Crumpet cuffed Nova’s nose and dashed into the kitchen, Nova hot on his tail.

“They’re like Pepe and the cat.”

“Yea, they are. . .”

“What about Papa and Dad?”

The boys peeked back into the kitchen. Francis had Arthur in something that looked like an intimate professional wrestler’s hold, trying to kiss the Englishman while being whaled on by fists and kitchen utensils and verbal assault.

“Them, too. . .”


End file.
